dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb Ways to Die (Application)
The Dumb Ways to Die app (Shortened as Dumb Ways) is the app based to Android/iOS on Dumb Ways to Die. This game is made by Metro Trains Melbourne in Australia. Reportedly, there is a sequel game released on Android/iOS devices, Dumb Ways to Die 2 the Games. Description The lives of those DWTD characters are now in your hands! Characters with minigames These are characters featured in this app. *Numpty *Hapless *Pillock *Dippy *Dummkopf *Dimwit *Stupe *Lax *Clod (clones) *Doomed *Numskull (Loading screen, and her own minigame) *Bungle *Mishap *Dunce (Life bar, pop-up messages, at train station, The Pledge and his own minigame) *Calamity *Ninny *Botch *Doofus *Stumble (clones) *Bonehead *Putz *Phoney *Drug Dealer Animals *Bear *Piranhas *Rattlesnake *Wasps *Moose *Panda What you have to do This is the basic info on the minigames. For the cheat codes about the order of unlocking characters, go here. Pur Fire To Your House Tap the screen as fast as you can to extinguish Numpty's fire head. If you win, he is happy and bald. If you lose, he bursts in flames. Poke a stick at a grizzly bear On August 1st, 2013, Hapless was one of the 3 new mini-games. You have to duck by tapping the screen at the right time, when the bear head is at the middle of the bar. If you tap too early or too late, or if you don't tap at all, the Bear will eat Hapless's head off, like in the video. Winning will make the bear spit out candy. Eat medicine that's out of date The player must feed Pillock the unexpired medicine. If the player chooses the correct bottle, Pillock will give himself a thumbs-up. If the player chooses the incorrect bottle, Pillock will grow dots all over himself, like in the video, resulting in failure. Not feeding Pillock the medicine at all will also result in failure. Use your Private Parts as Piranha bait While Dippy is happily gyrating, flick all the pirahnas before they eat his bottom half. If you miss a piranha, Dippy will be eaten by the piranhas, like in the video. If all of the piranhas are flicked away, Dippy will continue gyrating happily. ---- Get your Toast out with a Fork Carefully and slowly take the toast out without touching the sides by moving your finger up the screen. If you win, Dummkopf will successfully do it. If you don't get the toast out at all or if the toast touches the sides of the toaster, he will get electrocuted, making him flesh get burnt, turning him into a skeleton, like in the video. Do your Own Electrical Work Introduced in August 2014. Similar to Putz's game, the minigames involves matching the wires to their correct colour. You must connect all the wires in the right order. If you win, Dimwit will have sparkling lights all over his house. If the incorrect wire is connected or if any of the wires are disconnected, Dimwit's house will burn down, like in the music video. Teach Yourself how to Fly Blow or scream into the mic to make the plane go up. If your device doesn't have a mic, you may disable the game with the Settings. In the 2nd version, you must tap the screen to make the plane go higher. Don't let the plane touch the ground or make the plane go too high. If you do, Stupe's plane will crash and he will decapitate, like in the video, resulting in failure. Eat a Two Week Old Unrefrigerated Pie Wipe the screen with your hand to clean the puke. If you win, Lax will cheer. If you lose, he slips on the puke. In September 2013, the mini-game was modified to be easier due to some complaints. ---- Invite a Psycho Killer inside .]] There are three doors, two with Clods and one with an innocent Panda Cub. You must tap the door that has the panda. The Clods and the panda pop up for a second and then vanish, so choose carefully. Not choosing any door will make you lose as well. Scratch a Drug Dealer's brand new ride The player must tap in the empty space to avoid being hit by the bat. When the player wins, Doomed will jump up and down, and a car follows him. Otherwise, Doomed will get hit by a bat and bleed, resulting in failure. Take your Helmet off in Outer Space Numskull initially appears on the loading screen. Her minigame was introduced in August 2014, in which you must tilt the screen to guide her towards her helmet. Later levels have asteroids as obstacles to avoid. If she reaches the helmet, she gives the thumbs up after putting it on. If she misses the helmet, her head explodes again, like in the video and the loading screen. Use a Clothes Dryer as a Hiding Place The player must stop the dryer by moving in the opposite direction. If the player spins the right way, the dryer opens and Bungle sighs with relief and flashes a thumbs up. If the player spins the wrong way, Bungle explodes in a flash of blood, resulting in failure. ---- Keep a rattlesnake as a pet Carefully trace the black dotted lines in mustard by moving your finger to the squiggly shape. If you have any dotted lines left that haven't been traced, trace them as fast as you can, or the rattlesnake will eat Mishap's eye. If you win, the rattlesnake will eat the hot dog and Mishap will pet the rattlesnake. Sell both your kidneys on the internet The player must tap the dots in order to suture Dunce's injury. If the player wins, he will continue dancing in the same way as the original video. If the player doesn't sew the wound shut, Dunce will bleed and collapse, resulting in failure. Other than that, the character is in the lives bar and he tells you how many points to score for a new character. Eat a tube of superglue Tilt the device to make ♙ Calamity doesn't fall. If she falls forward or backwards, you lose, which will result in an animation of Calamity attempting to get herself unstuck from the glue on the floor. If she stays balanced by the time runs out, she will wink. I wonder what's this red button do? Don't press the red button. This game is a game that you win by doing nothing. Winning will make a rainbow and losing will make the same explosion. This is the only mini-game that doesn't actually show the character. This game was added on August 1st 2013. ---- Dress up like a moose during hunting season will open his eyes and fell in love with a Moose.]] Stop the blood by holding a finger over every hole and leaving it there until time runs out. As soon as a new hole pops up, place a finger on it. If you win, a real Moose will show up and "love" the character. If you miss a hole, Botch will get shot and die, like in the video. This game was newly added on August 1st 2013 and modified in September 2013. It used to be 3 to 5 holes, now it's 2 to 5 holes. Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason Tap the Wasps to make them go away from Doofus's face. There can be as little as 2 and as many as 6. If you win, Doofus will sigh in relief. If you lose, the wasps will sting Doofus, like in the video. Stand on the edge of a train station platform Drag the 3 Stumbles by moving your finger on the screen toward you. If any of them fall of the platform, you lose. Drive Around the Boomgates at a Level Crossing Spell "PATIENCE" by tapping the missing letters in the correct order. If you press a wrong letter, it will make a noise indicating that you've pressed the wrong letter. Spelling "PATIENCE" before time runs out will make Bonehead be patient around the train. Otherwise, if you do it wrong, Bonehead drive around the boom gates and get hit. Run across the tracks between platforms The game involves connecting the balloons to Putz hand. There will be at least 2-4 balloons to connect strings to his hand. If all of the balloons are connected, Putz remains safely on the platform as the train passes by. If you miss some of the balloons, Putz will chase by crossing the tracks, and eventually gets hit by the train. ---- Mind the Gap The minigame stars an exclusive character, Phoney, blue and on a mobile phone. As they board the train, the aim is to get them to jump over the gap and safely into the train, by tapping anywhere on the screen to jump. If they enter safely, the train doors close and the train leaves the platform. If the jump is missed, too early or too late, one will fall in the gap, and at least one character will react with a worried expression. Credits * METRO ** General Manager, Corporate relations : Leah Waymark ** Marketing Manager : Chloe Alsop * McCANN ** Executive Creative Director : John Mescall ** Creative Director : Pat Baron ** Group Account Director : Adrian Mills ** Account Director : Alec Hussain ** Producer : Pauline McMillan ** Dumb Ways to Die song : John Mescall, Ollie McGill ** Animation and character design : Julian Frost * Barrel of Donkeys ** Game design, programming, artwork and audio : Sam Baird and Julian Frost * Monetization : Evolution Management Category:All Pages Category:Other DWTD pages Category:App-exclusive pages Category:Dumb Ways to Die Category:Games